Love Forgotten
by Kitty Mew 2005
Summary: Anyone wanting to read this should wait until I update later because I'm rewriting the first chapter making it longer, better, etc.


Love Forgotten

Prologue 1

By,

Kitty Mew 2005

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. If I did own it I wouldn't do what I'm about to do right now.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

(6 years before Kagome frees Inuyasha from the God Tree)

Kagome Higurashi had just fallen into the well and emerged from the well in the Feudal Era for the first time. 'Where is this place? This looks like the pictures of the Feudal Era in our social studies books. Did I just travel back in time? Now I know why grandpa sealed off the well at home. If only my curiosity hadn't gotten the best of me. If I go back through the well maybe I can go back home.' Kagome climbed out of the well and turned around to jump back in. She jumped and nothing happened. 'Why can't I go back home? Maybe I'm supposed to do something here before I go back… Wait, I don't believe in that superstitious stuff about the fates willing people to do things and making things happens.' "This is so frustrating!" Kagome yelled. Kagome climbed out of the well again to be in the presence of a very scary, very frightening taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru was just flying over the southern part of his lands, near where his half-brother, Inuyasha, had been sealed, when he saw something, or rather someone, out of the ordinary next to the Bone Eaters well. He had left Rin and Jaken at his castle in the middle of the Western Lands so that he could survey his lands alone. Sesshomaru landed quietly outside the well so that his presence may not be known until the human climbed out of the well. A human girl came out of the well and he could sense her fear and confusion very well. "Who are you human and why are you in my lands?" 'This girl is obviously not from my lands because of her clothing and the fact that she was in the Bone Eaters well which many those other pitiful humans stay away from.'

'Is he a human or a demon? He looks human enough, but with those weird markings and tail… (A/N Yes it IS a TAIL) What if he's a demon? I have to act brave so that he doesn't kill me or even worse, eat me.' "My name is Kagome and I'm sorry. I didn't know that these were your lands." 'Is he a type of lord around here? Maybe he knows how I can get home.' "I fell into the well at my home and somehow ended up here, 500 years in the past. I tried going through the well again, but I couldn't get back home. Do you know of any way how I can get back to my time?" Kagome asked the taiyoukai bravely.

'This human girl is afraid, yet is trying to hide her fear from me. Is she doing this out of fear or out of arrogance?' Sesshomaru hoped that it was the former because he didn't want to have to deal with a human that didn't know her place. 'What did she mean she traveled back in time through this well? This Sesshomaru doesn't like being confused, but maybe one of my advisors at my palace know of a way to send her home… Why am I concerned about this lowly human? She is a bit bright and attractive in a weird way… What am I thinking? I can't possibly be thinking such things about this human! She does have the aura of a strong miko though…'

"You are coming with me." Sesshomaru stated.

Yes, it is short, but I do not have a lot of time to write right now. This is my first Sess/Kag fan fiction so please be nice when you review. All flames, compliments and any and all comments are appreciated. I will continue and make the chapters longer as long as you PRESS THE BUTTON! I was just wondering, but what is a lemon in a fan fic and what does OC stand for. A read those things in another persons author notes in their fan fiction and was just wondering what they were. If you could please add those things to your reviews I would gladly appreciate it. Also, no matter what any of you say SESSHOMARU DOES INDEED HAVE A TAIL! It is NOT a boa, pelt, carpet, a form of extra hair or etc. This is just the beginning of a very good story so it is not your fault if you do not believe this story is a good one just yet. I know where I'm going with this story it's just that I don't know how to get there…


End file.
